Percy needs Glasses!
by Random-Fangirl138
Summary: What happens when Annabeth takes Percy's contacts and replaces them with glasses. Does Percy succeed in getting back his contacts? or does Annabeth get him to wear his glasses? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N – Hey people! So, this is my first story and I have literally been imagining this plot since like forever and I finally got the chance to finish it. I sadly don't own pjo since I am not rick riordan.)

Percy's POV

I wake up thinking this is just another day at camp, I wake up, I wear my contacts (nobody but Annabeth and Grover know that I have to wear glasses. But since glasses are super hard to wear while training… I prefer contacts, also so that nobody knows I have to wear glasses.), get ready and go to the dining pavilion for breakfast. How wrong I was.

I usually put my contacts under my bed where nobody can find them. I check there so I can see the world in not a blurry vision. I put my hand under my bed and search for them and you guessed it right. They were MISSING.

I check my bed side table to see if I accidentally put it there. There were no contacts but there were glasses with a note stuck beside them. I held it close to my eyes and read.

LOVE, ANNABETH

I felt a wave of anger rush through my mind. There is NO WAY I am wearing these glasses and go outside looking like a GEEK! I am getting back my contacts at any cost. I put on a hoodie as I put the glasses in its pocket. Just in case.

I went outside struggling to find my way to the dining pavilion. Since the giant war, the part of the seven who are in camp half blood sit at either mine or Jason's table for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Chiron didn't agree at first but later said ok since either nobody was going to listen to him.

After a dangerous ride from my cabin to the dining pavilion I shouted "AANNAABBETTHH!" she turned around and walked towards me. "Give. them. back!" I whisper shouted at her

"No way, Jose" she replied calmly. I knew Annabeth wouldn't be scared with my not so deathly death glare. So, I gave her my irresistible puppy dog eyes. I could literally hear her mind say 'uh oh'

"Pweeeassee" I begged. Her facial expression let out a hint of sympathy, but then she immediately put on her guard. "NO!" she said a little louder. I knew she wouldn't listen like this. So, I tried the temptation card.

I leaned towards her and whispered "I have a surprise date I have been but unluckily I need my contacts to plan it out" when I looked at her, she was biting her lip obviously thinking.

"Okay seaweed brain, if you will wear glasses for this whole day, then I will give you a better date than ever" she whispered. I gulped "that's not fair!" I cried. "your wish" she said putting her hands up. I kept my hands inside my pockets and felt the glasses as she kissed me and walked back to the table.

'I can't believe I am doing this' I mentally groan as I take them out.

(A/N – So, that was the first chapter. Did you like it? And seriously I take criticism as compliments so please review. I will update as soon as I can. Peace out)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N- ok so there are some announcements- 1. This took place after hoo. 2. And to make things clear, I DON'T wear glasses. But my friend does and I ask her how she feels wearing them etc… I don't own pjo )

Percy's POV

'I can't believe I am doing this' I mentally groan as I take the glasses out.

I stare at them for five whole seconds and look back up and I find the entire camp is extremely silent and I could feel their looks on me. I turn to heap of blond sitting on a table who I know is Annabeth "You can't seriously be doing this" I ask Annabeth thinking she'll show atleast some sympathy and give me back my contacts. "Am I hearing perseus Jackson say 'no' to my amazing proposal?" she says instead, I groan.

I mean who wears glasses?! Well except Jason. But I try to help him like every single day by taking his glasses thinking atleast one day he'll realize how nerdy he looks and switches to contacts. I mean give him a book to read and you will almost mistake him for a son of Athena, well except the blue eyes sell him of. No offence Jason.

I can still feel the campers looking at me waiting to see if I wear the glasses. But I am too ashamed to wear them. Instead of wearing them I go back to my cabin.

I stand in front of my mirror as I slowly wear the glasses. I look at myself. I look geeky, nerdy but cute. She said the same words. I laugh as I remember the day Annabeth found out I had glasses.

It has one week since me and Annabeth started dating. I had just been coming to camp after I went to visit my mother to tell her the news. After I reached camp I found my contacts missing. Shoot! I had a date with Annabeth in half an hour and my contacts were missing. I wore my glasses and searched for them harder. But then I heard a knock and Annabeth popped her head in before I could even take out the glasses. "What the Hades?!" she exclaimed. "Is that real?" she asked. I sighed and nodded. She smiled and said "well, you look geeky, nerdy and …. Cute" she walked towards me and pecked my lips. "Don't tell anyone, please" I begged "Seaweed brain, didn't I tell you I am not going to make things any easier" she whispered as she kissed me again. "but, I will not tell anyone so I can blackmail you with it" she revealed. I frowned.

I was brought back to reality by a knock on the door. I open it. I see Annabeth there holding an envelope. When she sees me she smiles and whispers "geeky, nerdy and cute." I smile and walk outside and kiss her. "woah! So Percy does wear glasses" I heard Jason "shut up, grace" I fire back as me and Annabeth pull away. "so prissy wears glasses, big deal" Clarisse said campers back to their activities. "thanks Clarisse" I say and turn back to Annabeth after everybody went and pointed to the envelope and ask "what's that?" "oh gods, I almost forgot. I wasn't lying when I said date" she said. "two tickets to paris for the next week. I checked with you mom, my dad and chiron and everybody agreed" she quickly added. I kissed her again. "I love you" we say at the same time.

(A/N- ok so that's the last chapter. If you want to know what happened on their trip to paris then please ask for a sequel in the reviews. I am currently working on another fanfic which I'll try to publish soon. Peace out)


End file.
